


Bracelets

by Castiel_winchester_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_winchester_67/pseuds/Castiel_winchester_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel lets Balthazar drag him to a night club and, well, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glow

"Castiel, you need to actually go out at some point," Balthazar's voice rang out from behind the closed bathroom door.

Castiel sighed, "I've told you, 'going out' will not affect my life or career in any way, say, 20 years from now."

"You know, maybe you should come with me tonight. I mean, this club that I'm going to is definitely mellower than others I've been to, more _your_ scene."

Cas rolled his eyes as his roommate exited the bathroom, "I'm not sure I want to know what has happened at the wilder clubs."

"Cassie, dear, it's healthy to leave the apartment once in a while. Come with me, just this once!"

"If I join you tonight in your frivolous activities, are you going to continue to bother me about 'never leaving the apartment?'"

"Promise," Balthazar said with a proud smirk.

"Fine."

"Excellent!" Balthazar draped his arm over Castiel's shoulders, "And you're ready to go already."

Balthazar steered Castiel out the door and onto the street. He hailed a cab and all but pushed Castiel into the backseat. Balthazar leaned forward to tell the driver the address of the club, and settled back in his seat as they drove off.

"So," Balthazar began after a few moments' silence, "do you think you're gonna hook up with anyone tonight?"

Castiel simply shot him a look that said, _yeah, right._

The cab pulled up in front of the club and Balthazar paid the driver while Castiel got out. He stared up at the neon sign on the front of the place. _Glow._

He jumped as Balthazar clapped him on the shoulder, "Ready, Cassie?"

"Yeah," Castiel breathed as he resisted the urge to turn around and leave.

They presented their I.D.'s and entered the building. Castiel stared confusedly at the table a few feet in front of them. It seemed to have glow sticks lined up in color-coded piles on it.

As they approached the table, Balthazar explained, "They're bracelets. They can help you if you're looking to hook up with someone, or help tell people that you're not interested."

Castiel nodded, still not fully getting the concept.

When they reached the table, the man behind it smiled at them and yelled over the thumping music, "Red for Taken, Yellow for It's Complicated, and Green for Single. Then there's Pink if you're looking for a Woman, Blue for a Man, Orange for Either/Or, and White for Nobody."

Balthazar reached forward and grabbed two Green glow bracelets, handing one to Castiel. He then picked up an Orange and a Pink, passing the Orange one to his friend. He waved briefly to the man behind the table and steered Castiel towards the bar. As they sat down and put their bracelets on, Castiel noticed many people with red and white bands on their wrists.

Balthazar leaned over to speak in his friend's ear, "By the way, sorry if this makes you feel like you're on the spot. I can go back and get you a white bracelet, if you want."

"No, that's fine," Castiel answered, still looking out to the dance floor.

"Really? Wow, Cassie, I don’t know what's gotten into you!"

"What?"

"Well," Balthazar started, "first of all, you actually agreed to come with me. That in itself is strange. Second, you're basically mingling. _You._ _Mingling._ That's actual _human interaction_. You're just a bit more confident, I guess. It's still strange, though."

"Yeah, well…" Castiel trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

They drank and chatted for a while, occasionally talking to men and women who were interested in them. They turned down all invitations to dance unless they both had a partner, as Castiel didn't fancy being alone in public.

After a while, Balthazar and stood and said to Castiel, "I've got to run to the bathroom, will you be okay until I get back?"

Although Castiel was a bit leery about this, he answered, "Yes, go ahead."

As Balthazar walked away, Castiel looked back around the room. He hadn't seen anyone he was particularly interested in tonight. He glanced down the bar and noticed a man sitting by himself, looking slightly uncomfortable. He also noticed the fact that he found this man _very_ attractive. He wore a long-sleeved plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, leather combat boots, a grey beanie, and – Castiel smiled for a moment – Green and Blue bracelets. The man was faced towards the dance floor, as if looking for someone. _Perhaps,_ Castiel thought, _he also came with a friend. Maybe he's just looking for someone to dance with. He's… interesting._ The man had dirty blond hair, and freckles littered his face. Before Castiel realised what was happening, he found himself walking over to the man. He sat in next to the man and managed to stutter out, "H-he-hello."

The man quickly turned his head towards the noise, "Um, hi."

Castiel smiled awkwardly, "My name is Castiel."

The man nodded, "Dean."

"Cool… Um, would you like to dance, maybe?"

Dean hesitated a moment, "Uuuuuh, yeah, sure."

"Great."

Dean followed Castiel to the dance floor, smiling at the fact that someone actually noticed him, but also found himself to be terrified at the fact that he has to dance. He hardly knew what he was doing, moving along to the music.

Castiel, on the other hand, had a bit more experience. He shuffled his feet and gyrated his hips in time with the song. He knew that if he hadn't consumed any alcohol, he would've still been sitting at the bar, talking to Balthazar. But, two hours and five beers later, there he was, dancing with a stranger. They danced two more songs, then decided that they were getting tired.

Dean took Castiel's hand and led him back to their seats, giggling madly. Upon sitting down, he asked Castiel, "So, where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"Oh," Castiel blushed, "I taught myself… Even though I don’t normally come to places like this."

"Yeah? Well, you're pretty good, Cas."

"Cas?"

"Er, um, yeah. Sorry, if you don't like it, I can just call you Castiel."

"No, no, I like it. It's just… nobody's called me that before."

"Really? Nobody's given you a nickname?"

"No, they have, but I kinda hate it. I just don't have the guts to tell anyone that."

"Really? Well, I'd like to hear this 'horrible,'" Dean made air quotations with his fingers, "nickname."

Castiel shuddered, "Cassie."

"Oh," Dean looked at the floor, "that is bad."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, who calls you _that_?"

"My siblings (all four of them), most of my friends, my roomma- FUCK!"

"Woah, there. What's wrong?"

"I came here with my roommate and he went to the bathroom and then I went and talked to you and then we danced and now he doesn’t know where I am or if I'm okay or oh my god he's gonna KILL ME!"

"Woah," Dean started, "calm down. Does he have his cell phone on him?"

"Um, probably?"

"Okay, well why don’t you try calling him?"

"Okay," Cas took a deep breath and fished around in his pockets for his phone. He was shocked when he found nothing but empty space.

Dean, seeing Cas' frightened look, asked, "What's wrong?"

"I left my phone at my apartment."

"It's okay, dude, don't freak out," Dean pulled something out of his pocket, "use mine."

"Thanks," Cas dialed Balthazar's number. He answered after the third ring.

"Hello?" his voice could barely be heard over the music in the background.

"Hey, Balthazar, it's me, Castiel."

"Cassie! Where are you, dear? I went back to find you and couldn't see you anywhere! Thought you might've bailed."

"I'm still here, Balthazar. I just went and danced with someone. But, um I might leave early. I'm getting kind of tired."

"Okay, Cassie! I'll see you at home."

"Bye."

"Night, love."

Cas turned to Dean, "Thanks. So, um, do you want to get out of here? I mean, we've danced and it's kinda loud."

"Yeah," Dean smiled, "Sure."

They exited the club, still wearing their bracelets. Cas hailed a cab and both men got in. Cas leaned forward to tell the driver where he wanted to go.

As Cas leaned back in his seat, Dean asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Well," Cas began, "I thought you wouldn't want to go _home_ yet, so we're going somewhere else. Somewhere special."

"Really?" Dean cocked an eyebrow up, scooching closer to Cas, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Cas whispered.

"Oh," Dean said simply. He inched his face closer to Cas', staring into the man's bright blue eyes. His breath tickled his face.

The car suddenly jerked forward as the cab driver slammed on the brakes, "We're here."

Dean and Cas rubbed their heads as they sat up after being hurtled into the seats in front of them. Dean looked behind Cas and out the window.

"Woah," he breathed.


	2. A/N: sorry

I don't know where to go with this. My creativity has stuttered to a halt and I don't see this story going anywhere good if I try to continue it.


End file.
